


Legacy

by FracturedSpine



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Suggested RiDe :P, Ultimis, alpha omega, primis, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 20:13:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20431781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FracturedSpine/pseuds/FracturedSpine
Summary: Nikolai really hates Ultimis Richtofen. Something that's pretty obvious to the rest of the crew. So the rest of Primis set it upon themselves to try and challenge and accept his anger.Really stylised.Set during Alpha Omega.





	Legacy

**Author's Note:**

> No clue what the hell this is, other than prose I suppose. (Rhyme unintentional)

It had annoyed him at first. The way he showed such sympathy towards that crazed lunatic. He had labelled him evil and moved on, almost forgiving him. It made him feel sick. 

He knew he had feelings for the younger German, suspecting that they were more than just friends and he wondered if this was where his tolerance came from. 

So when he could take it no more, he confronted the young American, grabbing him by the collar and throwing him again the wall in a fit of blind rage. 

“How can you stand him? Can’t you see what he has done?!” 

There was no fear or anger in the American’s eyes, only an understanding, as if he had expected such an outburst and it only made him madder. 

“You dwell too much on the past Nikolai.” He had spoken. “He is our friend. He has helped us in ways you do not know of.”

And he pointed at the book. The book that had been a great source of pain for him, burdening him with knowledge that he did not want. 

So he let go of his comrade and returned to the book, studying it for hours upon hours without rest, as if possessed.

But yet his opinion never wavered. A sight that his Japanese comrade had also noticed. 

It had been a cold and starless evening when he found himself sat alone with the Jap, staring up at the inky void above. 

“You harbour strong emotions tied to the past.”

It had been a question disguised as a statement.

“They blind you.” 

Then he was alone. 

Alone with his thoughts and emotions and the starless sky. 

He began to think, to question his logic, his memories and feelings that he had buried deep down.

But they hurt him and he remembered why he had tried to forget in the first place, so he returned to the warm accommodation that they all shared. 

When he returned he felt foreign, unwanted, as if he was outside looking in. 

He watched motionless, in the doorway, the night air rushing past him as the seven of them celebrated, smiling, drinking, talking so gayly. 

They never noticed him.

And so he felt anger at their actions. Did they not know what was to come?

It was the young German that noticed him first, as he stood as a silent figure in the dark corners of the room. 

He beckoned for him to join them.

But beside him he spied the other one and how the rest spoke well to him, without prejudice or fear. 

They accepted him.

So he opposed them both. 

He stood there, wrapped in the cold air of the evening and stated their crimes, like a judge before a court. 

But the jury was not in his favour. 

It was the older German that spoke first.

He spoke wise words in a tone devoid of his legend of insanity.

His eyes were clear and strong, but held a tinge of sadness, regret or disappointment. 

He told him of great stories that the others had witnessed.

And how certain unexplained events suddenly made sense. 

Stories that would brand any protagonist a hero. 

But he would never earn that title.

His past loomed over him and would continue to for lifetimes.

He had not asked for forgiveness, he not asked for acceptance, instead he asked for tolerance. So that they could work together. To defeat the greater evil.

And so Nikolai accepted, his mood lightening slightly.

A moment of understanding had passed between them.

And whilst he would never forgive the German for his actions, he would learn to comprehend them, to study them as you will. 

And to perhaps learn from them too.

His memories would no doubt continue to cloud his mind, but he would not let them take hold.

He would learn to focus on the future, for that was what was necessary.


End file.
